Wario
Wario is Mario's evil version. He has a yellow shirt, and purple overalls. He's wears a massive yellow hat, with a "W" on it, which is really an upside-down "M". (This is because he is Mario's enemy.) His pointy shoes conceal stubby legs, which are barely able to carry his overweight body. His other suit is made up of a shirt, a blue ripped jacket, and a flight helmet. His third suit looks much like his first one, but is black and white, with a yellow stripe on the brim of the hat, so as to give him the visage of a sea captain. No matter what suit he wears, he always bears his signature jagged mustache. His pastimes include collecting coins, stealing coins, eating, riding his Wario bike, eating his Wario bike, tormenting Luigi and Mario, and Farting. Super Smash Bros Brawl In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Wario was, of course, a playable character. He could wear any one of his three suits, and more. (This was, in fact, the point in which sailor the suit first appeared.) When left standing still, he made armpit noises. One of his attacks was "Wario Bike". While riding it, he could damage enemies, and was almost invincible. The catch: If Wario drives too fast, before abruptly stopping, he will fall off of the bike, which would, eventually, happen anyway. His Final Smash was Wario-Man, based on the character from the WarioWare series. This increased his speed, as well as his strength, which helped, but made riding the Wario Bike at top speed fatal. His other attacks were the punch, and a deadly uppercut attack, which inflicted serious damage on Master Hand. Last, but definitely not least, was the feared Wario Waft. This attack was basically a fart, sometimes weakly, and sometimes hard enough to blow him off of the screen. For this reason, it should be executed close to the ground or at least the arena. The Subspace Emissary For the most part, Wario adheres to his mostly-dominant nature as a villain. When Petey Piranha is defeated, he takes one of the princesses, either Peach or Zelda, (depending on which one is rescued) away. He later does the same to Ness and Luigi, loading them onto his hovercar. The car, ironically, is hijacked by King Dedede, but Kirby intercepts the car, attempting to free the prisoners. Wario resurfaces in the ruins, but is defeated, and, in more perfect irony, turned into a trophy himself. The trophy of him, along with the ruins, is engulfed in subspace. Once again, Wario resurfaces, this time aiding the heroes, in the battle against Tabuu. Through all of it, Wario is the perfect example of irony--and Warioness Super Mario 64 DS In the new version of the famed N64 epic quest, Wario was not only a protagonist, but a hero.(Before this, he had a bad reputation for being entirely evil, but regained the trust of the toads by aiding Mario.) He appeared at the castle out of a pipe, along with Mario, as well as Luigi himself. He tried to punch Luigi, after he stepped on Wario, but Mario broke up the fight. They entered the castle, but were ambushed by Bowser, and locked up, in the paintings. Wario met Chief Chilly, who locked him up, for insulting his mustache. Luigi knocked Chief Chilly off of his arena, took his key, and freed Wario. Later, he journeyed underneath the moat, retrieving two stars. Category:Characters Category:Evil